


Suck My Kiss

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon, Drabbles, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of DGM drabbles that were prompts off of Tumblr and requested for me to complete. Yuuvi centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss Meme - Jealous Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted these all in one place, and I figured AO3 would be the best place to post them.

“Hey!” Lavi complained as the cranky swordsman pushed him out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. The music in the dining hall was so loud that no one noticed them leave, nor could they hear what was going on. The celebration was too boisterous, and their absence wouldn’t be missed.  
  
“What do you think you were doing in there?” Kanda asked, or rather growled, as he pushed Lavi further away from the main entrance to keep from being bothered.  
  
“You’re gonna have to be more specific,” Lavi sighed, rolling his green eye.  
  
“You were dancing.”  
  
“Yeah,” Lavi affirmed, still confused. “Good guess, Yuu. It’s a party and what I was doing could be considered dancing.”  
  
The joke didn’t go over well with the long haired boy. “You were dancing with beansprout.”  
  
“Allen?” Lavi asked, still not quite sure what the other was mad about. “Well, yeah. You didn’t want to, so I danced with him. What’s the big deal?”  
  
Kanda just glared at the redhead, his dark eyes piercing into Lavi’s sole green one. He didn’t say anything, he just stood there with a look of anger washed over his face. It took Lavi a moment to register what was going on, his head still back at the party. But when he figured it out, a coy smile crossed over his face.  
  
“Ooh, I get it. Nice, Yuu. I didn’t know you were the jealous type.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Seriously, are you gonna go beat up Al now?” He said it as a joke, but the look on Kanda’s face started to make him worry that it might not be far from the truth.  
  
“I’m thinking about it.”  
  
Lavi sighed. “Well, if you would take the stick out of your ass and have fun for once, I wouldn’t have to ask other people to dance with me.”  
  
“Tch,” Kanda spat, casting his gaze to the side. “Fine.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I said fine! I’ll fucking dance with you, you stupid rabbit.”  
  
Lavi grinned triumphantly. But before he could speak again, Kanda pushed him hard against the stone wall. Their lips crashed together, Kanda leaving a bruising kiss on Lavi’s mouth. The redhead let out a sound of mild shock, but relaxed after a moment, letting Kanda ravage his mouth. The kiss softened when Lavi relaxed, and before he knew it, Kanda was pulling away from him. He gave him a heated gaze before grabbing his hand and dragging Lavi back to the party.  
  
“Whoa, where are we going?” Lavi asked, fighting to keep his balance as Kanda tugged on him.  
  
“To dance, idiot.”  
  
Lavi just grinned.


	2. Meme Prompt - "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

“Don’t fucking do it, you idiot.”  
  
Lavi grinned, his hands on his hips as he looked down at the large pool of water. The roar of the waterfall next to them was near deafening, but he could still hear the frustration in Kanda’s voice.  
  
“I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna jump.”  
  
“You’re gonna break your fucking neck. I’m not going to help you, either. I’ll let you fucking drown, you stupid ass.”  
  
“Geez, Yuu. Love you, too,” Lavi grumbled still looking down at the natural pool below. The sun was beating down on them in the park, and Allen and Lenalee were splashing around the base of the falls, just where the water continued to flow into the river. The waterfall was tiny, really, and the drop wasn’t more than fifteen or twenty feet. They had all seen other people jump it and come out just fine. The water just below the falls was deep, leaving more than enough space to dive down.  
  
That didn’t mean it wasn’t dangerous.  
  
Lavi turned to the angry boy next to him, still grinning. “I’m doing it.”  
  
“If you die, I’m gonna kill you,” was all Kanda said as a reply.  
  
Lavi laughed, his bare shoulders shaking as he tried to hold it in. “You’re too serious, Yuu.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
A mischievous grin spread over Lavi’s face. “How about a kiss for good luck?”  
  
Kanda blanched, taken aback. “What?!” However, before he could even think on the words, Lavi grabbed his shoulder and pulled him in for a quick kiss on the lips. The redhead then turned and ran off the rocky ledge, jumping down into the water with a scream of delight. Kanda rushed to the edge and watched as Lavi entered the water, holding his breath and waiting for the redhead to resurface.  
  
It wasn’t even a minute later when Lavi emerged, swimming over to where Allen and Lenalee were lounging on the smooth river rocks. Kanda could hear him laughing loudly with their two friends, obviously unhurt.  
  
Kanda sighed in relief, but still glared down at him. “Goddamn idiot.”


	3. "I Love You" Meme (A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips)

“You’re hogging the saké, idiot,” Kanda snapped, grabbing the warmed bottle and pouring it into his tiny cup. It only filled half-way, the last few drops splashing pitifully against the painted ceramic. “Goddammit.”

Lavi laughed, the nasally sound making Kanda flinch. “Don’t worry so much, Yuu. I’ll order some more.” The redhead looked around the busy restaurant for their waitress, then flagged her down once he caught her eye.

“Tch.” Kanda glared at Lavi, watching as he flirted with the waitress, procuring them another couple of bottles of warmed saké. The sight left a weird, pinched feeling in his chest, and he averted his dark eyes, focusing instead on the half eaten plate of sushi to his left. He poked at the rolled rice and fish with a chopstick before picking it up and downing it.

When the waitress left, Kanda returned his eyes to Lavi. He stared at him for a few long moments before speaking again. “Don’t use my given name,” he grumbled picking at another roll on the plate.

Lavi blinked at Kanda, then shook his head. “Whatever you say, _Yuu_.”

Kanda opened his mouth, ready to bitch out the redhead, only to cut himself off when the waitress returned, quicker than he expected. Instead, he gave the woman a glare that would have frozen the sun in seconds.

She didn’t seem to notice, her painted lips smiling over at the redhead. “Here’s the drinks you ordered.”

Lavi grinned back, charm oozing from every pore. “Thank you so much. Sorry for being such a bother.”

“It’s no bother at all. Call me if you need anything else,” she added before hurrying off to another table.

Lavi reached out and grabbed one of the fresh bottles, pouring Kanda and himself a fresh drink. “See? You didn’t have to wait that long.”

“Hn…” Kanda stared at the now full cup. Lavi managed to down his in one go, whining over the burn in his throat, and then poured himself another shot before he noticed Kanda’s apparent lack of interest in his own drink.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you? I thought you wanted to keep drinking? I ordered the saké for you, you know.”

Kanda’s eyes turned to Lavi, a scowl on his face. “Why do you always do that?”

“Do what?”

“You fucking know what.”

“I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Kanda growled — there was no other way to describe the noise emanating from his throat. “That _thing_ you did — with the waitress.”

Lavi stared at Kanda for a long moment, then a grin began to slip onto his lips. “Damn, Yuu. Are you _jealous_?”

“No. Why the fuck would I be _jealous_?” He grabbed his saké and downed it quickly, refilling the small glass and hoping that the redhead wouldn’t notice the angered flush on his cheeks.

Lavi’s grin turned into a smirk, and he raised one eyebrow as he leaned in closer to Kanda. “You know I love _you_ , right? I just flirt with the waitress to get better food.”

“I don’t care.”

“I think you do.”

“Fuck you.”

“If you want, maybe later. Don’t think people would appreciate us doing it in the middle of the restaurant.”

“Tch.”


	4. “Have you lost your fucking mind?”

Kanda stood in Lavi’s bedroom, gaping at the redhead as he held the garment out to him. Lavi had a desperate look on his face, something mixed between fear and arousal, though this time, Kanda was less amused by the look and more shocked. He crossed his arms over his naked chest, dark jeans hanging loose around his hips as he fought to find the right words that would adequately describe the mix of emotions swirling around in his chest right then. After a few moments of silence, Kanda found the appropriate phrase.

“Have you lost your fucking mind?”

“Please, Yuu? Please, please, please!” Lavi begged, squeezing his eye tight, as if that would make his wish come true. The slinky, black dress shook on the hanger, the silky fabric shining in the scant light of the room. It was scandalously short, sleeveless, and the neckline plunged ridiculously low. Kanda’s lips twisted into a frown, his dark eyes glued to that dress like it was covered in spiders.

“I’m not wearing that. You’re insane.”

“Okay, but you said you would try something new and different in the bedroom. And this is what I want.” Lavi moved closer holding out the dress to Kanda, as if seeing it up close would change his mind.

“Yeah, I thought you meant like ropes or hot wax or something kinky like that. This is…” He struggled with his words again, his face contorting as he settled on the only word that seemed to fit. “Weird.”

“It’s not weird!” Lavi whined, his arms dropping to his sides, the dress brushing the ground. “I think you would look great in it! C’mon, you can’t even deny that. Why is it so weird to want to see you in a dress?”

“I dunno! It just is!” Kanda’s back stiffened as he continued to stare at the dress.

“Just this one time. If you hate it, we never have to do it again. I swear.” Lavi lifted the hanger up again, showing off the dress. “And I promise — next time you get to pick the weird thing. I’ll do whatever you want. _Anything_.”

Kanda could already feel himself loosing this argument. Lavi sounded way too desperate to see him in that thing, and he was getting tired of arguing his point. Really, there was no reason _not_ to wear the dress. Lavi would be the only one to see it, so what was the harm?

Besides, having Lavi owe him one would definitely come in handy later.

With a groan, Kanda yanked the hanger out of Lavi’s hand and headed to the walk-in closet to change. “Fine. But I get to pick next time.”

“Yes!” Lavi squealed with with delight, practically jumping into the air.

“And no pictures _or_ video.”

“Of course. None, I swear!”

Kanda stripped down in the closet, his elbows hitting the hanging clothing as he yanked down his pants and underwear, then slid the dress over his head. The fabric smoothed down his chest, then hips, and came to a stop a few inches past his ass. He doubted he could sit or bend over without showing all his business, though that likely was the reason Lavi picked a dress so short. Kanda wasn’t going to admit that it felt nice, the silky smoothness of the fabric on his skin. No way in hell would he tell that to the redheaded idiot, though.

Once he’d shimmied into the dress and smoothed out the wrinkles, he pushed his hair back over his shoulder and let out a long sigh. He could already feel his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

“Does it fit?” Lavi asked from the bedroom, and Kanda nearly jumped with fright at the sound.

Without answering, Kanda left the closet and stepped into view. His face was screwed up in embarrassment, a flustered frown on his lips and his hands clenched at his sides. “There. I put it on. Are you happy?”

Lavi stood silent and motionless for a long moment. He simply stared at Kanda, his jaw hanging open.

Kanda’s eyebrows furrowed and pulled down at the front hem of the dress, self-conscious. When Lavi didn’t say anything, he snapped. “Well? Does it fucking look good or what?”

Letting out a loud sigh, Lavi pressed a hand to his nose to stanch the blood that started to drip down over his upper lip. He swallowed, and in a weak voice, managed to convey all of his thoughts and feelings into one word. “Strike!”


	5. “I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot.”

The last rays of the sunset peeked through the trees as Kanda and Lavi walked through the park. The day had been a scorcher, but the air finally began to cool down after the near-unbearable heatwave. Lavi wiped at his forehead, sweat still prickling near his hairline. “C’mon, Yuu. You gotta pick something.”

“I don’t care,” Kanda replied, shoving his hands in his pockets and not bothering to keep up with Lavi’s faster pace.

“But we’ve got _all_ night to hang out, and you don’t want to decide _anything_?” Lavi turned around, still a few steps ahead of Kanda, and started walking backwards so he could watch his face and not stop moving. “You really want me to decide what we do?”

“If you pick something stupid, I’ll just go home.”

“Damn, Yuu. Harsh.”

“It’s true.”

“Still…” Lavi turned around again, walking normally. They hit the center of the park, and Lavi’s eye widened as he spotted the large fountain. The circular pool was decorated with a tile mosaic, a rainbow of colors spread out over the edging. He rushed over to the water’s edge, looking down into the fountain and all of the coins lying at the bottom of the pool. It wasn’t deep, no more than two feet of standing water, and the middle of the pool had a small sprayer that kept it flowing constantly.

Lavi stood on the pool’s edge, balancing as he walked in circles around the water. Kanda stopped to watch him, a bored expression on his face.

“You’re gonna fall in.”

“I won’t.” Lavi kept walking, then looked back to Kanda. “How about we go to the arcade?”

“Pass.”

“Hmm…” Lavi continued on around the pool, his arms outstretched for balance. “We could go to the beach. Try a little late night swimming.”

Kanda wrinkled his nose at that idea. “Not happening.”

Lavi sighed and threw out another suggestion. “Pizza and movies?”

“Boring.”

“Scrabble and ice cream?”

“Lame.”

“We could call Allen and—”

_“No!”_

Lavi had managed to walk all the way around the fountain, stopping just in front of Kanda as he turned down his last suggestion. He threw up his hands and let out a frustrated groan. “Fine. What do you want to do? You’ve shot down all my ideas so far.”

Kanda stared up at Lavi, his frown slowly morphing into a smirk. The way he looked up at Lavi left the redhead’s stomach tied in knots. “Let’s go back to your place and fuck.”

Lavi let out a squeak, and before either of them could realize what had happened, Lavi lost his footing and fell backwards into the fountain. Kanda jumped back as the water splashed over the edge of the pool, watching the redhead land in the water with all the grace of a baby giraffe. Lavi sputtered and sat up, his hair and clothes plastered to his skin as he stared back at Kanda.

“Are you serious? Because I am so up for that.”

With a sigh, Kanda pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re an idiot.”

Lavi let loose the largest, most cheesy grin he could muster. “I may be an idiot, but I’m _your_ idiot.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Do we still get to do it?”

“Only if you stop sitting in the fountain like a jackass.”

Kanda had never seen Lavi move so fast in his life.


End file.
